Even the Devil Deserves a Second Chance, A Scene Retelling
by Anomilee1
Summary: Alright, this is a parody of a scene from last night. I did one of these before, which I've since deleted for reasons, and a certain section of the fandom didn't take to well to it. So this is fair warning...Don't come in here and get your feelings hurt. Rated T for language


A/N: I would apologize for doing this, but it was harder to stop myself from doing this than it was to actually do it, plus I felt that it was almost a necessity. Because even though last night was my first episode back and it was confusing as shit (though I feel it would've been that way even if I was caught up), I was thoroughly amused by this scene especially. Plus the Jaliva scene in the beginning with Jake sitting next to that missing cushion, I can't with them, they both just too off to even notice this, I really want to see a relationship fight between them, where they are both just so angry they forget what they were arguing and start yelling petty shit at each other, what can I say, they fight strong and cute. That kiss though, was just all out of place, character, scene, timing, everything. I don't know what it was supposed to mean, represent but they could've kept it. Plus Liv had to get back at him by yelling at him to get out and trying to add bass to her voice when he didn't move initially, cause she wasn't about to let him have that Sit Down. She sat down, but she wasn't just gonna let him have that one LOL. And the this is what a real relationship look like...put a huge condescending smile on my face. Yes, a relationship between a ventriloquist and her puppet. But anyways...

This is what I got from last night's scene in the Oval with the three of them...I think I should've named this one Context Clues, LMAO

* * *

Fitz: A rapist? Frank Holland, famed feminist ally, is a rapist?

 _Oh my god she's still here. I didn't think she was going to come back after she ran off, but okay, I'll take it. Yes, okay, now just pretend to care about this guy being a rapist and have an intelligent opinion on it. Don't blow this Fitz._

(Olivia nodding and shaking her head) _Yeah, I didn't tell you this for you to actually respond, because that's not helpful. I just need to talk, for me to talk._

Olivia: Right now it's just an accusation.

 _Not helpful, but it's nice to vent. This is good. It's like my stuffed animals I used to talk to when I was a kid. I can just rant and rave and confess...most things without having to face scrutiny or judgement. This is good, I need this. But I do kinda miss a dynamic dialogue with people challenging my views or just other view points period. But...what can you do._

Fitz: _S_ o much for easily digestible achievements. (Stands from desk) Keep me posted.

 _Welp, I think we're finished talking about this because I'm getting bored. Can I touch her now? Let's try..._

(In Olivia's Head: Why are you standing? Oh God, please don't try to touch me, I'm not in the mood. I just need to say this shit out loud to someone)

(Olivia nods head and gives him her hand)

 _So his hand is extended, he wants physical contact, but, Oh God. Okay... I'll just give him my hand. Hopefully he doesn't try kiss me because I have shit to do._

(Olivia walks away with head down)

 _Yes, that worked. (Does a jig in her head) Okay now, what was I going to do..._

(Not Lauren opens the door)

Not Lauren: Jake Ballard is here Mr. President

 _Umm, Oh shit. Didn't I see Olivia in the papers with this dude all caked up? Now she up in here with the president. This is about to be Dra-ma. Then this fool inviting the ex to come kick it at the crib that his girl at. Powerful people do weird shit. I gotta go back to school and get a new profession. This is for the birds. Jake looks like he done killed someone before._

Me: I miss Lauren. (sigh) But they know they stressed that child out.

Fitz: Send him in.

 _Oooh, it's time to play president again. Plus I get to gloat because, I got the girl. Na na na na na_

(Olivia in the back fixing her hair, after almost giving herself whiplash at hearing the name) _What!? Bae? No wait. I'm mad at him_. (Hair fix turns into a peal clutch) _Why the fuck did I just feel butterflies. I know he better not._

Jake: Mr. President. (side eyes Olivia and slows walk)

 _Yup. I thought you knew. You should've known. I wasn't about to just let this shit go like that. Yeah get scared, cause I'm about to blow your shit up. Not really but I'm not gonna let you know that. Sweat, cause your ass always do some shit Liv. And know you not supposed to._

Olivia looking at Jake panic breathing

 _Oh my God. Jake you better not. Bitch, see...Mmm, I swear, I'ma be so mad if you do. Why are you even here?_

Jake turns back to Fitz

 _What did he say, Oh yeah._

Jake: Not yet, Sir.

Me: I'm glad you heard him cause I sure didn't.

Olivia (looks at Fitz): With what?

 _Wayment! So you called his ass here? Why, Fitz? I told your ass to sit here at the house and play your toys. Why are you using the phone to call people and shit? That's why I'm restricting your phone calls the next time I leave the white house. And making plans and shit behind my back. Baby, we already went over this. You are not good at that. That's why I'm here. This fool...(makes angry noise)._

(Jake looks at Liv)

 _Oh, you don't know. Isn't that nice. Now how does it feel when people start doing shit that effects you behind your back without you knowing. Hmm Liv. (remembers he's not talking to her) And by the way no one was talking to you Olivia._

(Fitz looks at Liv)

 _Oh, let me pretend like I didn't know she was still here. Because I'm so engrossed in my presidential duties and what not._

Fitz: I put Ballard on finding your father.

 _See I'm commanding the guy you ran off with and I'm gonna get your Dad. Don't you love me for that? Say I'm the most powerful man in your life. Say that you love me Olivia. Tell me I'm a man!_

Olivia still looking at Fitz:

 _You did what! Mother...Whoo Boy! Alright Fitz, you know what. You really are fucking this up for me. I'm trying to do shit and you just doing shit that's fucking with my shit._

Olivia (nods): Oh.

 _Okaay, worst thing you could've said. (looks at Jake), Let me see where this fucker's head is at. Should've left his ass on that damn island with the sun._

Olivia: Do you have any leads? (Holds breath)

Jake stares at her: _Sucks teeth. Girl..., you know what. You cold blooded Liv. Cold blooded. You gone stand up here... and this dumbass..._

Me: They staring at each other a long ass time. Not Lauren was right. How the fuck could Fitz think it's a good idea to have the woman he love and the man she may or may not love in the same room when she ran off with this dude and left his ass suicidal? You just not street smart. Even if I would have, the precursor to this meeting would've been no eye contact for more than 3 seconds, because this is just weird and uncomfortable, but not for Fitz because he's unaware as usual.

Fitz: (elevator music)

Me: See.

Jake: No. I have no idea who could've helped him escape.

 _...Olivia!_

Liv looking at Jake: That's a shame.

 _Okay, okay. Keep talking. Come through. But keep the snark to yourself Bastard. He's standing right there._

Jake: It is.

 _Yes it's a shame Olivia. That I have to lie for you, because you did this shit. You know all the shit we went through to get your dad in jail? Do you remember? You were there, you have to remember. Out of all the shit you could've done, Liv. You go and reverse the impossible that we accomplished. Are you trying to drive me crazy? Is that what this is? Do you want me to end up in the crazy house?_

Olivia nods:

 _Good boy._

Jake looks at Fitz cause he's still talking, now he has to go back through his 30 second short term memory to retrieval what he just heard because again he was having a staring contest with Liv and didn't really hear him

Me: Dude, Fitz, like...they staring at each other, you have to know something is going on. Or do you really believe that they spent all that time on that island fucking and having to be around each other and they just came back and for no good reason other than she is so madly in love with you that she just came running to your place to be with you because she just couldn't stand not anymore. Damn!... But okay. Boy I tell you. Your stupid never ceases to amaze me.

Jake: No, but I've only just gotten started. Why now?

Looks at Liv because Fitz is a non factor at this point. This is a cat and mouse game between him and Olivia.

Me: And they still...you know what never mind.

Olivia staring at Jake.

S _ee, I knew your ass was going to come with this shit. You couldn't have just left it alone. Jake I will seriously kick your ass if you rat me out. This shit ain't funny._

Fitz: Why?

Liv eye's flickered to him because she think he's going to catch on.

Jake: Why do you think he escaped now? What about now gave him the opportunity to escape?

 _I'll tell you what. Olivia almost having to marry your ass. Clearly, she didn't want that. And I'm trying to give your ass the one up but you too damn dumb to notice it._

Fitz (scoffs): Good question.

 _I don't know Jake. That's what I hired you for. Duh?_

Olivia: I think we'd better focus on next steps. What's the plan?

N _o! No, that is not a good question. Jake stop it! Bitch...you trying be cute huh? Stop trying to give him hints. You don't even like him! And don't forget, you taught me how to use that kill shot. I've used it before don't think I won't do it again._

Fitz looks at Jake

 _Do you wanna tell her? I don't want her to be mad at me._

Jake:

 _Whatever, that ain't my girl. That's your girl. Whatever you wanna do._

Olivia looking between them

 _Really Jake? The fact that you have Fitz on your team means that I'm automatically going to win this one. And you are really going to try it..._

Turns to Fitz

 _Fine, I'll just go for the weakest link._ (stares him into submission)

Olivia: What!

Fitz: Maybe Jake and I should talk in private first.

 _Okay, she's going to be pissed. Let me pretend this is a manly thing. No women allowed..._

Olivia: Whatever you say about my father, you say it in front of me.

 _Huh. Oh really...Bitch I will cut you. Or matter of fact, I'll just leave your ass. We both know how long you'll last without me._

Fitz looks at Liv then at Jake

 _Okay, it's too late she's pissed. Jake I'm scared...but poker face, poker face._

Jake: Okay. The plan is to find your father. And when I do, I'm going to look him in the eye and put a bullet in his head.

 _Fuck it. We gonna knock your daddy off._

Fitz looks at Liv

 _He said it not me. Get mad at him._

Olivia stares at Jake

 _Didn't I tell your ass when we were in that bunker that I didn't want you going behind my father because he was going to kill your ass. I know I said that Jake, because I was there when I said. So is that your plan? To make me pay for letting my father out by losing you? Huh, is that the plan Jake? Well guess what, you're going to have to get past me first. Asshole!_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't like this one as much as the last one I did from the bunker scene, but that's because that bunker scene with Jake being pissed had so much material to go off of. Or maybe it's because I don't get as riled up about the show anymore. Shoulder shrug. Anyways That's what I got. Now I have to go cry and squeeze my dog in a tight embrace while I apologize all night since I accidentally nipped her when I was giving her a hair cut :'( That is so distressing. She's actually fine now. I'm the distraught one.

Spaced it out because I didn't like the way it read. It was a little confusing hopefully that makes it better.


End file.
